


Runaway Racoon City Cop

by HentaiPrincess06



Series: RE2 Remake (the X-verse) [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, And then Leon rides massive dick, Attempted Impregnation, Begging, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Body Modification, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cocksleeve, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Coping, Creampie, Dark, Denial, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Dubious Morality, Dubious Science, Embarassment, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Freeform, Fucked Up, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hard Mindbreak, Human cocksleeve, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Large Cock, Leon basically rides huge dick, Love Bites, M/M, Massive Cock, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Medical Trauma, Memory Related, Mindbreak, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Sex Positions, Multiple creampie, Other, Pleading, Post Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Psotate abuse, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shame, Shock, Situational Humiliation, Slut Shaming, Trauma, Tyrant cock, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy, bites, giant cock, human/monster, monster cock, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiPrincess06/pseuds/HentaiPrincess06
Summary: Part five of a oneshot series.Leon is the perfect mate; worthy of Mr.X removing it's cock-belt-limiter.Inspired by @Killveous's Mr.X design! Love you!





	Runaway Racoon City Cop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killveous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killveous/gifts).



> Author’s Note:
> 
> Let me start this by saying a huge THANK YOU to @Killveous for the inspiration on the Tyrant dick and the Super Tyrant dick designs! If you haven’t already, please check out Kill-san’s Mr.X fic “In Stranger Care” which you can find on the Mr.X (Resident Evil/Other(s) character tag!
> 
> Thought that we’d seen the last of Mr.X? Well, sort of. But I DO have to cover all the stuff that happened up until Leon’s escape, don’t I? Ehe. Admittedly, I got caught up in my Chreon fic, since the timewarp concept was just too much fun not to play with.
> 
> So I decided to take a week off and SO MANY THINGS HAPPENED. My dearest friend, the flaming queen you have to thank for me even contributing to the RE fandom, let me know that Killy Stein-senpai liked one of my illustrations. AND THAT I MADE IT TO RULE 34 WITH MY SHITTY DOODLES LOL WHY. (I wonder if he reads these as well, but I can’t think too much on it or I’ll just get embarrassed…) 
> 
> Well here we are! Please enjoy!
> 
> Cheers,  
> HentaiPrincess06

 

Krauser snarled, burning gaze searing into Leon’s temple. Still, the blond wouldn’t look at him. He had the D.S.O. agent pinned against the dirt and brick wall, forcing Leon’s hands down on the man’s own crotch.

 

The dreaded recording continued to play from the corner of the room. The image of Leon, nubile, legs spread wide, a giant, tyrant cock fucking in and out of him.

 

_“Ah...Mmh...oh...oh god...ah...uh…!”_

 

“Sounds like you were starting to really like it.” Krauser sneered.

 

_“M-m-AH!”_

 

Leon inhaled sharply when Krauser’s teeth sunk into his earlobe. He fought through the unfamiliar, terrifying feeling that accompanied with the sucking and nipping--the loud, squishy sounds of teeth and tongue, sending signals right to his dick.

 

_“Ah!”_

 

“Ah!” Leon gasped, two fingers, larger than his own, suddenly pressing into his balls.

 

Krauser grinned excitedly. “You sound just as needy.”

 

Leon snarled back. “This isn’t going to change anything, Krauser!”

 

“What happened after that, Leon?” Krauser asked, ignoring the outburst. “Sleep your way out of Raccoon City?”

 

\---

 

Leon’s vision blurred up and down as his head bonelessly jerked with each thrust. His insides were burning, bubbling, sketching and contracting, sending pleasured waves up and down his entire body.

 

“Ah..uh...uuh…” Having forgotten what words were used for, he only uttered tired, broken cries.

 

_Shlick._

 

Mr.X lifted the limp, dripping, filled man off the platform he’d been laying on. The friction against the man’s back from the metal grating had caused the skin of his shoulder blades to redden.

 

“Uah…!” Leon gasped, his stomach bulging in a stinging, pleasurable pain. “AH-!”

 

The shock of pain lit his nerves enough to allow Leon to raise his heavy hands to shakilly place them on the large chest of the monster that held him. Fingers closed around the trench coat material, tugging and pulling weakly.

 

_Shlick._

 

“Ah...mm...mmh…”” Leon managed to use the massive hips of the tyrant as leverage to lift himself up off the cock inside him, before bringing himself back down on it.

 

_SMACK!_

 

“AAH-!”

 

Mr.X observed it’s mate curiously, the compilation of data connecting in patterns within its calculations. It’s mate was requesting for yet another round of seeding, it concluded. Quite eagerly, as well.

 

The hard, pumping cock inside the man twitched, making Leon mewl in delight.

 

Despite the request, slowly, but surely, the massive shaft began to pull out, so as not to cause any damage to the already stretched and abused entrance.

 

Leon groan at the slippery friction against his insides, the sensitive spot behind his dick, and his ass.

 

“M-mh...n-no…” Leon managed, shaking hands sliding down the cum and saliva slicked coat.

 

His insides throbbed, widened hole leaking like a greedy mouth, already filled beyond what it could take, and still wanting more. Close to passing out, his vision swirled, but there was still that throbbing hunger inside of him. More, more, more.

 

No matter how many times he’d felt the massive cock fill him with seed, he seemed to always want more.

 

Mr.X leered down at it’s mate, checking it’s parameters as to it’s next course of action. Thoroughly seeded, the man in it’s lap had no only been coerced into submission, but active compliance. Though the stamina displayed by it’s mate was something the tyrant had not been designed to expect.

 

It’s chosen mate had proven to be more suitable than originally perceived.

 

Protocol; advanced seeding. Action: Granted.

 

_Click._

 

“Mmh…?” Leon heard the sound, a sharp noise in the haze of the space around them that his mind had created.

 

Leon, breath still unsteady, leaned into the large chest of the monster holding him for support, before turning his head to look back. He hadn’t really paid enough attention before, but there was something small and black, bound around the massive cock that was still streaming cum, and rubbing into his asscheeks.

 

The tyrant had it’s hand at it’s dick, tugging at the material until it loosed from around near the base of it’s cock. That’s when Leon recognized it as a small leather belt, and it was only small in comparison to the tyrant’s dick.

 

Catching onto it’s mate’s curiosity, something at the back of Mr.X’s mind compelled it to lift the man off it’s lap and turn him to face the cock that had been seeding him this entire time.

 

“Ah-...mhh…” Leon sighed relief when he felt the base of the shaft against his twitching ass and balls.

 

Instinctively, he jerked his hips and rubbed against the tyrant’s hips and the base of it’s shaft, finding a little relief for his hungry ass and tired, still-tingling balls. Was it going to fuck him again? The thought made Leon’s mouth water.

 

Watching how the belt slipped off and dropped to the floor with a soft ping, now made Leon’s whole body shudder.

 

 _Twitch_.

 

Leon’s eyes widened as the cock started to change color, reddening, skin stretching and veins bursting.

 

It was getting _bigger_.

 

“Oh god…” Leon gasped, the euphoric haze in his mind clearing enough for him to realize what he was looking at.

 

_Pop, pop!_

 

It had already been about eleven inches in length, and a little over four  inches diameter of girth. Leon had barely managed to survive long enough to be dulled to the stretching--just enough to forget the pain. It had been too extreme already. But this…

 

“Y-you...you’ve gotta be kidding me…” Leon sniffled, through his lust-filled tears.

 

Small spikes grew out from the stretching, reddened flesh. Cracks in the shaft that formed from the stretching soon filled out with popping, pulsating veins. The sight served to only drive Leon’s thoughts wild with the new, rough texture they provided. The entire cock, not twice as fat in the middle as it had been began to drip clear fluid. The round, soft mushroom head grew ridges, popping up like armor.

 

Frightened and intrigued, Leon curiously reached down to touch the cocktip, sliding his finger down to find the surface firm, but velvety and slick. It was now undoubtedly more than fifteen inches long. Leon began to feel a touch of fear at it’s girth...was it five...almost six inches?

 

It could split him in half.

 

“Ah!” Leon gasped when the hips he’d been sitting on jerked upward in response to his touch, the spines at the base of the cock grinding into his asscheeks.

 

They felt firm, but not hard, more like keratin than bone.

 

Shuddering, but drooling at the sight, Leon allowed himself to be lifted up by his thighs, spreading his cheeks to expose his still overflooded asshole, now puffy with abuse, still leaking.

 

“Haha…” Leon’s face twisted in an anguished, but excited expression, watching as the sight of the shaft disappeared between his legs and he felt the velvety, bumpy cockhead rub against his entrance.

 

He was going to die like this.

 

 **_POP_ ** _!_

 

Leon’s back arched when the head was forced past his sore, tingling asshole. “UH-!”

 

It felt almost as thick as the shaft had been before it had grown to the absolute monstrosity it was now. Leon didn’t know if he could take it.

 

“Haaa-AAAH…!” Leon hissed, then screamed, when he felt himself stretch beyond the limit he’d thought was possible. “NGH!”

 

It _stung_ . It was too _big_ . There was no _way_...

 

“AH...OH... _OHH_!” Leon felt the rigid, curved end of the cockhead push into him.

 

Then came the rest of it, the veins that slowly pressed into him throbbed, each bump popped into his asshole, barely getting past the thin skin of anus without tearing it. It was so close to _breaking_ him, so, so _close_.

 

“Haaah…” The dick inside him stopped a third of the way, weight heavy inside Leon despite him being suspended above it, it felt like his stomach was filled with lead.

 

_Squish._

 

_Pop. Pop._

 

_Pop._

 

Finally, the tyrant managed to push the girth of its dick into Leon, the asshole around the thickest part of it’s dick no longer being able to twitch with the immense pressure it was suffering through.

 

“AAH...NGH...GO...SLO...W…” Leon managed out.

 

There was that part of him, screaming at his drunken state, muffled by the feeling of cum sloshing around inside him and his insides pulsating with the veins inside his ass. It was small, almost inaudible, but Leon knew it was there.

 

_Shlick. Pop._

 

_Pop._

 

_Squish._

 

It told him it was _impossible_. It told him that if he let this thing _fuck_ him it’d be over. There was _no_ _way_ even the rational, sane part of him could deny the fact that yes, he’d been _fucked_ , and he _was_ _being_ **_fucked_** by this thing. He’d die then and there, torn open by a monster’s _dick_ in his _ass_.

 

But the thought of the massive, mutated, almost alien shaft inside him had Leon gritting his teeth and digging his fingers into the tyrant’s solid forearms.

 

“S-SLOW...LY…” Leon pleaded between gasps for air, refusing to listen to himself.

 

The cock inside him twitched, but it felt more like a wave than a twitch, like the cock in him had a mind of its own. A solid wave of searing hot, solid, pulsating heat, jerking from the front of his swollen stomach and the spasming bundle of nerves that electrified his dick, to the very core of his insides.

 

“UAH-!” Leon could’ve sworn he felt something bump into his spine--his eyes rolled back, an unbelievable ringing in his ears blocked out the rational part of him.

 

 _Shilick_.

 

“NO!” he screamed, reaching down, putting his hands on the tyrant’s hot dick to keep it from pushing in any further. “C-Can’t...h-hurts...slo...slower...”

 

The distress in it’s mate’s voice made Mr.X reconsider. It’s cold gaze rooted to the stretched flesh around it’s phallus. It’s spines could do damage at this angle, it decided.

 

“Gh-!” Leon felt his insides lurch, when he was suddenly bent forward, forced to place his hands on the platform.

 

The tyrant’s grip shifted, one hand moving from his thigh to his hip, holding him steady. Leon panted and spluttered, the lead weight of the dick inside him shifting, rubbing against the sensitive spot inside him and sending his mind haywire.

 

“Aah...AAH! S-slow...LY...nh-g...ah! STO--…!” Leon pleaded, but it was too late.

 

 _Spurt_!

 

He came again, this time the cum that erupted from the tip of his own, tired, overstimulated cock was completely clear.

 

“Ugh...uhh…” Leon sobbed, though he’d been released from the pressure at his dick, his insides still burned with desire.

 

Dropping from the high, Leon could only squirm, eyes rolling to the back of his head when the tyrant turned him over slowly. The shaft inside his ass spun, grinding every vein, every bump, ever slick ridge against his tortured insides. He felt it sink into him deeper, with the way the tyrant lifted his leg to turn him properly so that they would be facing each other again.

 

It felt fantastic. “HNG...Guh...fugh…!”

 

This monster had turned him completely into a toy.

 

“Aah...aah...uuh…” He wasn’t even hard anymore, but it felt so good. His insides were so, so full...so good…

 

Leon’s tired body was like putty in the tyrant’s hold, a trait that Mr.X found ideal. It was much easier to manipulate the small human when he was almost completely limp, compliant. Mr.X laid the man on it’s chest, legs spread wide, before tilting him back into its arms. One massive hand cradled Leon’s neck, the other was at the middle of the man’s back, and the tyrant allowed the weight of the man himself to do the rest of the work.

 

“Ugh…!” Leon choked on a gasp when he felt himself slide down slowly.

 

 _Shliiick_.

 

Just like the first time, the weight of his own body slowly brought him down on the slick, throbbing cock. The penetration was torturously slow.

 

“Ahh…” Leon reached down, finding his own cock leaking still with clear cum, half-hard and exhausted.

 

 _Shliiiiiiiick_.

 

Leon’s thighs shuddered, his ass spreading as far as it would go.

 

 _Shliiiiiiiick_.

 

Supple, muscular-rounded asscheeks slid against the cock that rubbed past them, the thickest part of the shaft finally pushing all the way inside.

 

 _Squish_!

 

“AH-!” Leon’s hand went down further, pressing the space between his balls and his stretched asshole to rub at his own, softened, pinkened perineum. “Ohh…”

 

Leon moaned, frazzled body still managing to feel tingles of pleasured high as the cock in him relentlessly pressed into the crying bundle of nerves that had been turned into nothing more than a fiery feeling. The fire burned from his asshole, up his balls, to the very tip of his weeping cock that was forced to continue dribbling clear fluid--his body no longer registered the difference between cum and precum.

 

Leon’s other hand went to the large hip pressing into the upper part of his ass. The threat of being literally torn up by the massive bone-like spikes of the dick inside him sent a bit of terror through him, making him twitch and tighten around the cock.

 

He pressed and circled the once small, not stretched spot inside him that he could reach from the thin skin of his perineum, willing the fear away. It felt so good...he...he wanted this..

 

...he _needed_ this...

 

“Mmh…” Leon pressed down on the spot where his nerves shot like fire, feeling his own tired dick drool, the clear cum thickening just a bit, each time he pressed down.

 

\---

 

_“Aah...AAH! S-slow...LY...nh-g...ah! STO--…!”_

 

“STO-!” Leon bit his own lip to keep from making another sound; one that wouldn’t be of protest.

 

_“Ugh...uhh…Ahh…AH-!............Ohh…”_

 

“You know what _this_ is?” Krauser inquired, spurred on by the sound of Leon’s voice from the recording.

 

The larger man’s large fingers pressed down, on the space between Leon’s balls and asscheeks, further in than his asshole. Right into the small, sensitive bundle of nerves from the outside.

 

“GH-!” Leon gasped, the jab sending a weird, uncomfortable feeling from that spot he instantaneously remember so well. “Just...shut...u-”

 

“It’s called a prostate.” Krauser interrupted, another hard jab into the flesh.

 

“Hagh…-!” Leon cringed--small sparks began to erupt alongside the uncomfortable feeling.

 

The larger man continued to press down, dipping his fingers in an out from between Leon’s now closed thighs. Krauser couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have such firm but supple, well-toned young thighs spread open and pressed into his own hips. Each jab and rub sending more and more electrifying shocks up Leon’s body, the discomfort turning into recognizable pleasure.

 

Krauser smirked cruelly. “Most guys don’t even know it’s there. Did that monster teach you how to play with it too?”

 

The video was still playing, but Leon’s mumbles and murmurs were now quiet. Krauser chanced a glance and saw the slightly younger version of the same man he had pinned underneath him, slumped helplessly against the large monster. Now, now, he wasn’t going to get jealous, Jack told himself. Though, admittedly, he was beginning to get curious at just how Leon’s fucked-out face looked; it was too bad the video quality was so poor. Didn’t matter.

 

He had Leon now.

 

Meanwhile, Leon’s face couldn’t get any redder. His cock was slowly getting hard with each poke, pressing against the fabric of his pants. After Krauser had looked away, to that dreaded corner of the room where the television was, Leon couldn’t help but recall just how he’d given in to the tyrant, and he shuddered in shame.

 

“You feel that now?” Krauser asked, turning his attention back to the Leon he had right then and there. “Feels nice, doesn’t it? But you know what, don’t you? What it’s like to get something shoved up in your ass, and fucking with your prostate and your head?”

 

“Gh…” Leon didn’t reply, squirming to try and get the hand between his legs away from that one dreaded spot.

 

“So it _did_ teach you….” Krauser chuckled darkly. “You know, sometimes in the military training, they’d gather up all the pretty boys like you…”

 

Leon wasn’t going to listen to his, he jerked his hands against the larger man holding him down. He caught Krauser by surprise, sending the man stumbling back enough for Leon to jump and kick him right in the chest.

 

“Yeah?! Who does that?!” Leon spat. “Traitors like you?!”

 

\---

 

 _Slip_!

 

Leon’s stomach distended, the cum that had been pumped into him bubbling up through the rest of his insides.

 

 _Pop_!

 

Something inside him gave, a new, unexplored part of his intestines he was sure he’d never felt before. It stretched painfully, a new, previously untouched part.

 

“HAH!” He could practically taste the cum inside him at the back of his throat.

 

_Yes...yes it was all inside! The huge, monstrous, dripping cock was inside him!_

 

Mr.X stilled for a moment, the senses at the tip of it’s engorged, mutated dick indicated that it had breached the opening of the small, artificial pocket the bio-fluid it had fed it’s mate had created. A perfect place for it’s seed. Perhaps now, it would take root. It pushed forward, the spines at the base of it’s cock flexing and pulling back to scratch at the balls and testicles of its mate.

 

The small prickles at his testicles at the sensitized skin of his stretched asshole told Leon that he’d taken the impossibly large dick all the way in to the hilt. The spikes teased and poked him, edging him on despite already being lost to a sea of blinding pleasure.

 

Leon convulsed in little jerks and gasps, his insides searing hot and unable to even shudder  with how filled his was--with how the massive dick pressed all his organs right into his spine, and made it impossible to move, even if he tried.

 

_Huge...too huge…_

 

The man’s insides sloshed and squished around inside him as the massive dick slowly slid out, his spread asscheeks red and sore, tingling past his threshold of stimulation. He felt faint, unable to even tilt his head down to see just how much his stomach shrank back into itself as the cock pulled out; the pressure against his spine and organs slowly alleviating. Everything burned, a dull, tingling burn from the pressure.

 

**_Shliiiiiick. Pop._ **

 

Slowly, it slid back inside, the same, strange part inside of him stretching around the cock to accept it willingly. Something was wrong with him; there was a part of him that hadn’t been there before.

 

The girth of the dick pressed back mercilessly into every part of Leon’s insides. Firebolts of pleasure emanated from the new, strange place inside of him, causing his breathing to impair in chokes and interrupting gasps. Messing him up, messing everything inside him up.

 

 _So good..._ **_so good_ ** _…!_

 

“Uegh...aah…” Leon’s eyes were white, having disappeared up into their lids.

 

The massive cock slid in and out of his flesh, asscheeks spread so wide it would take only one wrong move to begin to tear him up entirely. Dull tingles burned against his organs with the following slow thrust, careful, purposeful, girthy.

 

Judging from the way the man’s insides bloated, thrusting the normal way would destroy it’s perfect mate completely. Human flesh could only take so much--that much of an understanding was calculated by the tyrant’s observations, matched with it’s parameters. Protocol stated a more muted pace--but one that would stimulate it’s own cock enough to ejaculate seed. Mr.X concluded that it would need to be careful.

 

Leon could barely breathe, the head of the cock inside him pushing up against what felt like the insides of his ribcage. Leon gasped, finally able to breathe--finally forcing himself to breathe when it started.

 

_Shlaph! Shlaph!_

 

Shallow-- _Shalph!_ \--but **_deep_ ** thrusts-- _Shlaph!_ \--rubbing every part of his insides began.

 

_Shlaph! Shalph! Shlaph!_

 

“U-UURGH!” Leon cried out in his broken voice, foamed saliva thickening at the corners of his mouth. “AAARGH!”

 

_Shlaph! Shlaph! Shlaph!_

 

Thick, wet, oozing sounds,-- _Shlaph!--_ echoed off the walls of the otherwise deserted GreenHouse,-- _Shlaph!--_ bouncing off the walls and ringing,-- _Shlaph!--_ ringing,-- _Shlaph!--_ all the way into Leon’s ears-- _Shlaph!--_ to bounce around once again-- _Shlaph!--_ inside his head.

 

_Shlaph! Shlaph! Shlaph!_

 

The sound of him being fucked completely and entirely.

 

_Shlaph! Shlaph! Shlaph!_

 

He was _fucked_. He was getting fucked. He was getting fucked, deep, with a massive cock.

 

_Shlaph! Shlaph! Shlaph!_

 

**_He was getting fucked, deep, with a massive cock, stretching his stomach out, with a monster that wanted to get him pregnant!_ **

 

“HURKGH-!” Leon let out an inhuman scream,-- _Shlaph!--_ the sound accompanying the sounds of fucking-- _Shlaph! Shlaph!--_ that echoed around the room.

 

_Shlaph! Shlaph! Shlaph!_

 

His body, which couldn’t convulse due to the girth inside of him,-- _Shlaph!--_ seized up,-- _Shlaph!--_ overstimulated,-- _Shlaph!--_ overpenetrated,-- _Shlaph!--_ overstuffed.

 

_Shlaph!  Shlaph! Shlaph!_

 

Leon’s mouth hung open even after there was no longer air in his lungs.

  


_Shlaph!_

The smaller human’s hands went to the Mr.X’s face as he bent back as much as he could,-- _Shlaph!--_ body wanting to get away,-- _Shlaph!--_ mind wanting more,-- _Shlaph!--_ ass throbbing for cum.

 

Mr.X continued to stimulate itself using it’s mate’s insides.-- _Shlaph! Shlaph! Shlaph!--_ The man in it’s lap was so warm,-- _Shlaph!--_ pulsating with life, with perfection. It gazed down,-- _Shlaph!--_ almost understanding what it was to admire the tongue that hung out from it’s mate’s mouth-- _Shlaph!--_ hungry saliva flying every whichway,-- _Shlaph!--_ as the human was jiggled up and down on it’s lap-- _Shlaph!--_ It almost understood what appreciation was,-- _Shlaph!--_ when it found the human’s light blue eyes hazy,-- _Shlaph!--_ blown wide-- _Shlaph!--_ just like it’s asshole-- _Shlaph!--_ knowing nothing but pleasure.

 

_Shlaph!_

 

“Uergh!”

 

_Shlaph!_

 

“UHG-HH!”

 

_Shlaph!_

 

The tyrant’s pace suddenly broke--it was going to--

 

**_SHLICKPHHH!!_ **

 

The cock in Leon suddenly jerked, burying itself to the hilt, spikes bending back to accommodate the curve of his ass, digging in and prickling skin hard enough to draw blood, and then there was immense heat.

 

“AAAAAAHHAAAHHH!” Leon wanted words--to speak them, to say ‘no’, to say ‘stop’ to say ‘I can’t take anymore’, but his foaming tense mouth couldn’t do it. “AAAHH! _AAAAGHHH_!”

 

He didn’t ejaculate. There was nothing left in him for his cock to offer. He could only shake violently against the massive arms that suddenly embraced him close, the hips that thunderingly shuddered against his ass, and the spikes that scratched up his inner thighs and perineum.

 

It was like the bundle of nerves inside him exploded.

 

All at once Leon saw white, then red, then finally, black, cumming without ejaculating. Leon thought he could barely feel himself gasping, choking, trying to breathe. His stomach stung in long lines from his navel to the sides of his waist and diagonally down to his hips, like it was tearing, tearing open from inside. Like something inside was trying to get out.

 

Thick, globby, white-hot seed spluttered out the stretched, abused, tortured asshole in short bursts, and finally, Leon begin to vomit the same, sticky, egg-white-tasting fluid, in strangled cries.

 

“Hk-GHUH-! HGHH!” Choking on cum, Leon slumped forward, head hanging lifelessly.

 

Mr.X continued to shudder, feeding seed into it’s unmoving mate, who had finally reached his limit. Finally, it’s emergency protocols kicked in, once it’s mutated cock detected the temperature inside it’s human. The flow of ejaculate decreased suddenly, before stopping entirely.

 

It had almost killed it’s mate.

 

It had almost killed it’s mate with sheer pleasure.

 

It was almost as if the tyrant knew there was something that should’ve come up in it’s protocols. Something akin to the accomplishment--the end of a mission that...but no, that feeling was missing.

 

Tyrants no longer _felt_ pride.

 

But it almost did.

 

After finally sensing it’s own body begin to still, heaving massive gulps of air to use the oxygen in order to facilitate a calming of it’s functions, Mr.X relaxed. It looked down at the man, barely breathing in it’s arms.

 

The spines on the base of it’s dick scratched lightly, almost giddy. No, what was impossible--there was no function for emotion in it’s programming. It watched, analyzing the twitching, unconscious body, still expelling excess bio-fluid from his mouth.

 

Slowly, as slowly and carefully as possible, which was surprisingly careful, thanks to it’s pre-mission programming, Mr.X moved, mechanically, like a well-oiled machine, removing itself from inside it’s mate. Lifting the man’s ass off it’s dick would have been an excruciatingly slow process for any human.

 

But Mr.X was no longer human.

 

...wasn’t it?

 

\---

 

They’d continued their little tussel, but Krauser wasn’t playing fair anymore. After managing to catch Leon’s next kick with his hand, he reached forward to squeeze the pretty boy’s balls with his other one, sending Leon to the floor in a fit of pain.

 

“Gh-!” Leon pressed his hands against the larger chest that was barrelling down on him. “AH-!”

 

“Wow…” Krauser panted, grinning like a madman. “You’ve got a pretty voice too.”

 

“Ugh...hah…” Leon’s thighs trembled, unable to move properly due to his pants being pulled halfway down them. “Stop!”

 

A cursed hand had slipped down under his stretched, pooled pants, and Leon hadn’t seen where it was going until he felt hard, calloused fingers, pressing into his asshole. A thumb had made its way to right where his prostate had been tingling and was now spinning circles into the spot.

 

“Krauser!” Leon protested, horrified when he felt a jab, electric tingles rocketing up from between his legs and up his spine.

 

Krauser liked that. The sound of Leon’s voice, strained and shocked, screaming his name.

 

 _Shit_. He hadn’t planned on getting this far. He was hoping to threaten the agent with that humiliating video evidence he’d manage to salvage from the old Umbrella records. There was no way he was going to show that video to anyone else now. Fuck.

 

There was no way he wanted to show this side of Leon to anyone else now.

 

“You like that?” Krauser breathed, his own cock hardening fast.

 

“No…!” Leon denied, trying to kick his way out from under the man holding him down. “Get _off_ , Krauser!”

 

“Shh, _shh_ , princess.” Krauser chuckled. “I want to see if you’re still tight up in there after that tyrant had it’s few turns.”

 

That thing hadn’t even been human anymore and somehow Krauser found himself getting a little jealous. Leon had a fine piece of ass. It wasn’t clear in the video, but Krauser had seen a bit of it on their one mission together in South America.

 

Still, Jack Krauser hadn’t thought Leon’s ass was this…

 

 _SMACK_!

 

“GAH!” Leon cried out in surprise at the slap to his asscheek.

 

...bouncy.

 

“You wanna  know something, Leon?” Krauser asked rhetorically.

 

Leon wriggled and squirmed, trying to see if there was any way to sift Krauser’s weight off him. “You’re going to tell me anyway.”

 

“Right. Those T-series things…used to be human you know?” Krauser continued, admiring Leon’s look of desperation.

 

Leon stilled for a moment, panting hard, staring at Krauser. “...wha…”

 

Sure, Leon had figured as much. Actually, he’d never really thought about it. But like the zombies, the humanoid shape of most of the mutated bio-weapons was...humanoid--somewhere, at the back of his subconscious, he knew they had once been human. They had once looked at others and known they were the same; human.

 

“I wonder...how did that thing look at you, Leon?” Krauser chuckled. “Think he found your face as pretty as I do? Think it--”

 

 _Squeeze_.

 

Leon grunted against the blunt, gloved hands that dug their fingers and nails into his asscheek where he’d been smacked.

 

“--found your ass as nice as I do?”

 

Krauser was beginning to form theories in his own head. Oh, spending some time with his old comrade would be fun. “What was it like, getting stuffed like a human cocksleeve, comrade?”

 

\---

  


_Blink_.

 

 _Blink_.

 

 _Blink_.

 

A small, purple light, nothing else. That was all Leon could see.

 

Criss-crossing...strings? No...these didn’t look like strings. They looked more solid.

 

Metal. Yes...Leon recognized the metal, but it took another moment to register that the reason it was so close, was because his face was pressed against it.

 

Metal grating...a platform. The platform in the Greenhouse. He was...in the N.E.S.T., wasn’t he...what...was he doing on the floor? Why did...his legs feel so weak?

 

Leon realized the soft sound he heard was himself breathing. His head felt light--how long had it been since he’d properly gotten oxygen to his head. He pressed his hand against the grating, moving to get up.

 

“GHH-!!”

 

Pain. Blinding.

 

“HAH...AH...UH…” Leon struggled to keep his yelps to himself.

 

_Slosh._

 

Oh god...oh god no...what was that pressing against his thighs? From his previous encounters--ones he could no longer deny--he knew. Leon lay there on his side, having failed to get up.

 

Not chancing a glance down, he instead moved a heavy, noodly arm, reaching down. His fingers felt flesh far sooner than he’d estimated.

 

 _Bloated_.

 

His stomach was bloated. It was taut and hard like--

 

 _\--like he was_ **_preg_ ** _\--_

 

\--like he was stuffed full of cum, Leon thought suddenly. He sucked in a shaky breath, that sounded like the beginning of a sob. How many times? Why did he have to...how did…

 

...how had he enjoyed that?

 

He did, and he knew he did. He peered up at the camera that had captured every forbidden, lewd moment, how he’d cried out like an animal--a beast that enjoyed being fucked while he was treated like a cheap toy. Like he hadn’t even been a decent man.

 

“Oh god…” Leon whimpered, pressing his hand down on the massive globe that his stomach had become.

 

_SHHPLLOCKK.._

 

He felt his asshole twitch, before a splutter came from it. Wet heat sprayed out from his ass, turning into a steady stream of glop and bubbles mixed in. His ass drooled and shot out rope after rope of seed, flowing down his legs to seep between the criss-crossing platform that had marked his asscheeks with it’s metal.

 

“GH...RGH...URGH…” Leon’s thighs shook as he lay there on his side, expelling the spunk and aftermath of sex from his asshole. “OH...GOD…”

 

He gasped and panted, but pressed on, willing his tired hand to increase the pressure on his aching stomach. It hurt. It hurt so bad…

 

“ARGH--!” A sudden large flow tingled the insides of his ass, but he felt a numbness where he’d remembered the bundles of nerves near his ass and cock to be.

 

What had it been? Had the monster completely ruined him there? He couldn’t feel it anymore…

 

No, that didn’t matter.

 

Leon glanced down, his stomach had shrunk in size. Not so much as to be a huge difference, but enough to be noticable. He sucked in another shaky breath. Yes, he could get it all out.

 

He _had_ to get all the cum out.

 

A hot wetness surprised him, and that was when he realized his cheeks felt crusted--no, most of his face did, of not his entire face. Reaching up with his one, willing hand for a moment, he found hot tears making his way down his face.

 

They flowed weakly, like small streams that crept upon the rivers of dried tears and semen, left on his face.

 

Press.

 

_Spluuurt._

 

Press.

 

_Spluuuuuuurt._

 

Press.

 

_Spluuuuuuuuuuurt._

 

It was like there was no end to the cum inside him. Leon let out shuddering, slow breaths, accentuated by whimpers and small sobs. He let the tears come freely, though they slowed just as slow as his breathing. He was supposed to be dehydrated by now, dangerously so. Somehow, he was still functioning enough to know just how **_wrong_ ** this all was.

 

Maybe it was whatever was coming out of him. Maybe, it was keeping him alive.

 

“At least it’s me…” Leon whispered, barely able to get his vocal chords to work with how sore he was.

 

It was the only thing he could afford to say. He could never wish this fate upon anyone else. There was no way he could let anyone else suffer this. No…

 

...he had to get moving. He had to get over this, and get moving.

 

...move!

 

“Urgh…” Leon suddenly felt something else--the sudden emotional surge inside him causing a physiological reaction.

 

He got up, pain shooting up his entire body with the sudden movement, and before he knew it, his mouth was forced open by a torrent of egg-white taste.

 

“UEEGH-!” He vomited, white, gloppy, thick, oozing--...

 

 _Cum_.

 

“ARGH...BLURGEGH!” It didn’t stop, coming and coming out of him.

 

His stomach bubbled and twitched as the muscles found relief in finally being allowed to relax, the globe shrinking down. Leon continued to vomit, until the toning of his abdomen had begun to return, the bulge now noticeable, instead of gigantic.

 

“Egh...kh-ah! Ahahk!” he coughed, getting the last of the white out of his mouth in disgust.

 

His body shuddered and convulsed involuntarily, bones creaking and joints crying with how often it had been forced to seize and strain. It hurt. Everything _hurt_.

 

Exhausted, desperate, he turned to look at the piece of the armband he had come into the Greenhouse to retrieve. His neck burned, the multiple bitemarks reminding him just how it felt to have blunt teeth sinking into his flesh.

 

How he’d cried out in pleasure at the feeling of teeth sinking into his flesh.

 

No. Stop. Focus. The bracelet. Take it. Put it on.

 

_Blink._

 

_Blink._

 

_Blink._

 

Leon reached over to the blinking bracelet, snapping it back on. He needed to get everything else back on too. Sitting back, as his knees were getting sore from having been puking where he was knelt, he glanced down at himself.

 

And flinched.

 

...he’d taken off his own clothes, hadn’t he?

 

 _Fuck_.

 

No--don’t use that word. He didn’t want to think about what that word meant and what he’d just let that monster...no, what he’d just asked that monster to do to him.

 

 _Shit_ \--he was thinking about it.

 

Leon whimpered involuntarily when a curious finger curled under his balls to feel wet slickness all over his ass and balls. He still had some inside of him, but his stomach hurt too much for him to keep going.

 

He had to ignore it. Even if he couldn’t pretend it didn’t happen, he couldn’t let it stop him. He was still down here, in a place full of corpses, beneath a city that was full of even more corpses.

 

...he didn’t want to end up a corpse.

 

 _Blink_.

 

 _Blink_.

 

 _Blink_.

 

 _Blink_.

 

 _Blink_.

 

 _Blink_.

 

Leon stumbled down the hall he’d just opened, after using the bracelet to access the bridge at had been hidden out of view prior. But the cop didn’t make it far before he encountered more infected.

 

_Ka-chak._

 

Don’t think. Just do.

 

_Click._

 

Just reload the gun.

 

_Clack. Snap._

 

Just shoot. Just keep going.

 

 _BANG_!

 

“Ugh…!” Leon coughed, vomiting bile and white fluid, mixed with clear fluid.

 

It still tasted like egg whites, but then suddenly, like copper, and then more copper. And before Leon realized, he was vomiting out deep red and pieces of...what he convinced himself was food. He had to think it was food. It couldn’t be anything el-

 

His stomach hurt. “Gh...urgh...oh god...oh…. _oh god_ …”

 

Oh jesus, his stomach was sore, and bubbling. Leon’s hands went to shakilly touch it, when he felt the urge and had to vomit again. He puked, more white, more clear, more red, more ‘food’.

 

“Hah...ugh...oh my god…” Leon began to sob when he realized his stomach was slightly smaller now.

 

It wasn’t a huge difference...but it was a difference.

 

“What the fuck...what the fuck…” Leon heaved, tears mixing with the other fluids, both wet and dried onto his face.

 

He needed to get it out.

 

“URGGH-!” Leon stuck fingers into his mouth, forcing them down his throat and finally lurching forward and vomiting again.

 

No, that _wasn’t_ an eye. No, that _wasn’t_ a tiny babytooth. No, that _wasn’t_ a tiny bone. No. No. No. No, _no, no, no--_

 

“Urk…-!” Leon spat. “N-no…”

 

It _couldn’t_ have happened.

 

It _wasn’t_ biologically _possible_.

 

It _wasn’t_ what it looked like--it wasn’t...

 

IT WASN’T!

 

 _Blink_.

 

Leon couldn’t remember anything.

 

 _Blink_.

 

How long it had been since he’d gotten the new key--it had to be a new key, he remembered the first bracelet he had blinked green, not purple.

 

 _Blink_.

 

And this hallway--had he just been at the GreenHouse?

 

Maybe...maybe he was starting to lose his mind.

 

Maybe Leon was getting close to his wits end. He thought he was ready for anything once he’d graduated the academy. He’d never expected this. He’d never been prepared for any of this. People shooting each other--people working on experiments, large corporations looking to create more of the things he saw down here.

 

“So those were G samples…” Leon told himself, finishing the recording.

 

He needed to talk to himself down here. There was nobody else to talk to. Somehow the sound of his own voice quelled the ringing in his ears; the still throbbing, but dulled pain in his entire abdomen. He felt his ribs pop with strain as he took a deep breath.

 

Had he really be that injured? Maybe it was the blank lapse in his memory. Well, he was still alive, so that was good. He needed to get back to Ada.

 

Speaking of Ada...what had that kiss meant? Leon had to wonder. Sure, she didn’t have to give him anything in exchange for doing her a favor. He’d been willing to come down here anyway. She’d saved his life twice as it was. Leon smiled. At least he wasn’t alone down here.

 

And then, he frowned. Technically, he wasn’t. But Ada was alone. She probably only had limited resources to protect herself with. Sure, the cable-car and the platform had looked safe. But one never knew. He needed to hurry and make sure he could get back tere as soon as he could, to protect her.

 

Leon went ahead and ventured through what he assumed was a decontamination chamber. The mist cooled his burning body, and he welcomed the feeling of it as he cleared it without hassle. The next hallway was lit up with lights as red as his blood. Passing through it, he spotted the familiar console and approached it. A single vial was left. He took it.

 

“That was easy.” He said, the tone of his voice cheerful despite how the rest of him felt.

 

It was easier than everything else he’d had to deal with, he thought, annoyed. All of it was going to be over soon. He could end this night and forget about it like a bad dream. There were still things he needed to do, but at least he’d gotten what they needed.

 

“Alright, now back to Ada.” Leon told himself, turning to make his way back.

 

\--a sharp jolt though his body made Leon pause.

 

“Acho--guh!” Leon stopped for a moment as he stumbled through the sliding doors to the other side.

 

Shit. His ribs hurt. He shouldn’t have sneezed like that.

 

Reaching up, he wiped at his lower face with the back of his hand.

 

The glove came off red with fresh blood, and tiny, organic-looking, fleshy chunks of something he couldn’t identify.

 

...huh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note END:  
> Ahaha! Did you miss me?
> 
> I know, it might be better known for writing awful shit being done to Leon, and people might’ve been disappointed that I started writing such sweet fluffy Chreon as an experiment! (If you’re into that though, do check out “The B.S.A.A. Captain and The Rookie” if you’re up for some fluff after this horrible chapter!)
> 
> Still, I know that one needs to escalate to horrible heights with each passing chapter in order to satisfy readers, so I thought I’d take my terrible time with this to try and deliver! Plus with my moving countries and everything (plus, ongoing job-hunting urgh), it’s been really hard to even manage ONE update each week!
> 
> But I’m so glad I made it for this series this week! It’s really been too long!! (Has it been like 2 weeks or more? I can’t remember…) I hope you’re not too let down by the climax of this oneshot. I know that maybe maybe consecutive chapters would’ve made it easier to follow for this story, but the time lapse between the chapters would’ve made them too disconnected, and I want to try and write them so that they stand alone by themselves as well.
> 
> Anyway, I better get to the sequel of this, since I have awful new ideas now! Please look forward to more! Since well.. I’VE DECIDED THE SEQUEL WILL BE PROPER CHAPTERS INSTEAD OF RANDOM ONESHOTS! (I hope I can do it… ^^’) Wish me luck!
> 
> Cheers,  
> HentaiPrincess06


End file.
